Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: Lily Luna Potter was not the kind of girl to be rudely barging in on a white viel occasion. But then Lorcan was not the kind of boy to be marrying the wrong girl. Based on Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Next Generation LilyxLorcan


** My first Harry Potter fic in a loooongggg time! This one is Lily/Lorcan  
Summary: Lily Luna Potter was not the kind of girl to be rudely barging in on a white viel occasion. But then Lorcan was not the kind of boy to be marrying to wrong girl. Based on Speak Now by Taylor Swift.

* * *

**

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Lily Luna Potter walked into the church, wearing a dress she hated, but it was her prettiest dress she owned. So she had worn it. She looked around, seeing her brothers and cousins, and a bunch of other people she knew. Thank goodness her parents had decided not to come. They would surely disapprove of this. But she had to saved Lorcan from the horrible future that awaited him if he married Liliana. Liliana. Ha! Lorcan loved Lily, so he had chosen Liliana to be him bride...or so he thought. Lily would do anything in her power to stop him!  
**I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry  
**Liliana's snotty little family was sitting, all wearing the horrid color of pastel pink. Ugh. Liliana had horrible taste! But Lily took a deep breath and kept on walking, keeping her head down and not looking at anyone. She didn't want to think of what would happen if anyone were to realize who she was. She could hear Liliana's screechy voice somewhere in the back, yelling at a bridesmaid. Her ugly pastel pink wedding gown was shaped like a cake. Ugh. She was so _weird_. But then if anyone was weird, it was Lily. She was a Seer, after all.  
**This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now**  
Lily wondered what would happen if she stood up and protested? She would get horrified looks, for sure. But she knew Lorcan loved he, and she knew that she loved him, and she knew that she shouldn't have ran away when Lorcan proposed to her two years ago. She was afraid of love back then. But she had harshly broken poor Lorcan's heart, and he had to go marry some girl that had a name similiar to her. Well, this was not going to happen.  
**Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be  
**Lily's godmother hugged all he guests. And when she saw Lily, her face paled. She pulled her aside and told her that Liliana had said that under no circumstances should she allow Lily Luna into the church. Lily said she would leave, but when Luna looked away, she hid in the curtains. She could hear the organ start to play. A wedding song? Maybe. But to her it sounded like a death march.  
**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?  
**Lily sat down in the back row, hiding her face. Liliana floated down the aisle not like a bride, but a pagaent girl about to be crowned queen. Liliana's father had long ago died, so Lorcan's father was walking her down the aisle. Lily could tell this was not what she had expected for his son, but he had to go through with it. And Lorcan, who was supposed to be overly happy, it was his wedding day, after all, was looking like his mother had just died and he was at her funeral.  
**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
**Lily would stop him. She swore she would. Her relationship with Lorcan ran through her mind. Their first kiss at when he was fourteen and she was thirteen, the night they slept under the stars together, the day he proposed to her two years ago when Lily was twenty years old.  
**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now  
I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you**  
Lily's time was running out. She had to intervene now. The preacher was old, and his voice stuttered, but he said those words that she had been waiting for so loud and they rang throughout the room.  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Lily stood up, revealing her face. Everyone stared at her. Shocked looks from Liliana's mother and sisters and brothers and cousin, smiles and grins from her brothers, a thumbs up from her cousin Roxanne...she didn't care about all those. She only looked at Lorcan, with her hands shaking. And his lips slowly curved up in a smile. They had always been able to understood each other by looking into each others eyes.  
_You came_, his eyes said.  
_Don't say yes_, her eyes said.  
Liliana screamed. "Get her out of here!" She shouted. "She trying to ruin my wedding! _Stop her, Lorcan!_" But Lorcan didn't do anything. Liliana's brother stood up, and Lily shouted, "Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you at the back when you're out of the church! _Run away now!_" And she ran towards the door, taking her wand out and muttering a spell to make Liliana's brother fall down.**  
I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'  
**"Let's run away now, Lily!" Lorcan shouted. "I'll meet you at the backdoor! I need to hear you out!"  
Liliana was screaming, and her family was yelling for someone to do something! Lysander was shouting for everyone to _SHUT UP_! But no one was listening. Lily was not the kind of the girl to be rudely barging in on a white viel occasion, but then Lorcan was not the kind kind of boy to be marrying the wrong girl. And she Lorcan ran to Lily, and they ran out of the church holding hands, together once again.  
They ran to the back, where no one could see them, and they collapsed under a tree, breathless and laughing. Lorcan and Lily embraced. And then they broke apart, Lorcan eyeing Lily seriously. Lily had been dreading this.  
"I didn't say my vows." He said "Thank you."  
"I was afraid of love when I fell in love with you. I didn't want to fall in love. But I'm grown up now, Lorcan, and I am not afraid of loving you now." Lily said. "I couldn't let you marry her, Lorcan, the pain would have been to great."  
Lorcan smiled, and leaned down to kiss Lily. They hadn't kissed in two years.  
"I'm so glad you spoke now."


End file.
